


Ice and Spice

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one kiss against her abdomen, Matt moves away.</p>
<p>Deprivation of one sense, serves to heighten others. She keeps her ears open for every sound, helplessness of the situation only increasing her arousal. When or how the feeling between her legs turned into a persistent throbbing, she doesn't know. She tries to rub her legs together, cursing when the bonds remind her of their presence.</p>
<p>Alex tugs at the bonds tying her hands again, wondering if it would be against rules to call out for him. When he doesn't return after another few minutes, she decides to call out for him, stopping when the mattress dips once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> For Courtney.
> 
> Basically what it says on the cover. I hope you like it.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Court! =) I was supposed to write a different one, but chickened out. I hope you like this. And before I forget, have fun watching Macbeth! And enjoy your day to the fullest! I hope you have the best birthday and the most fabulous year ahead. :)

 

 

 

 

“Do you trust me, Alex?”

 

His words are a hoarse whisper against her ear as he tightens the ties around her hands. Lying like this, splayed out on the bed, with her hands and legs tied to bedposts, completely immobile except for the little wiggle space for her hips, she should feel vulnerable. Kinks or no kinks, letting herself be completely at his mercy-

 

She tugs at the bonds experimentally, mere thought making heat pool inside her. Even with the blindfolds on, she can see his smile. “Of course, darling.”

 

The mattress dips as Matt settles next to her. He leans in close- she can smell his aftershave, feel his breath on her lips as he speaks, “Okay, then.” He traces a finger over her lips, dragging it slowly down her neck, and coming to rest between her breasts. He flicks her right nipple, “Just remember- no words, and no coming until I say so.”

 

Alex nods, her breath hitching as his finger begins to glide over her body. Barely touching, he drags his finger over the swell of her breasts, moving to the underside and dancing along it. He teases the dips of her waist, before circling her navel, and continues his trail further down. She can feel his butterfly kisses on the column of her throat, warm puffs of air only serving to increase her need for more. Her lips part in a soft moan, barely audible to her own ears.

 

His finger- the oh so maddening long digit- skates just below her waistline, and just above where she wants it, the feather light touch of his tongue telling her exactly where his mouth is. She wants his mouth on her, the warm cavern engulfing and teasing her breasts. She wants so much, but there are rules.

 

She arches, her body having its own mind.

 

“Patience.” His chuckle against the underside of her breast is filthy. _So filthy._

 

Matt continues trailing the feather light kisses down her front- a barely there touch to her nipples, blowing over the underside, before nuzzling her abdomen. Her hips buck involuntarily once his fingers are in vicinity, but Matt completely surpasses, going straight over the insides of her thighs, teasing them. Tickling them.

 

With one kiss against her abdomen, Matt moves away.

 

Deprivation of one sense, serves to heighten others. She keeps her ears open for every sound, helplessness of the situation only increasing her arousal. When or how the feeling between her legs turned into a persistent throbbing, she doesn't know. She tries to rub her legs together, cursing when the bonds remind her of their presence.

 

Alex tugs at the bonds tying her hands again, wondering if it would be against rules to call out for him. When he doesn't return after another few minutes, she decides to call out for him, stopping when the mattress dips once again.

 

“Open up.”

 

His voice is like molten chocolate, pure seduction as he commands. He is holding something against her lips- cold, and sweet. A strawberry, probably. Alex remembers buying some really big ones the day before. She parts her lips, her tongue darting out to lick the fruit. But Matt pulls it away before she can.

 

“Bite it. And only bite, no licking.” He bites at her lobe without any warning to emphasise his point. She moans, and he brings the fruit to her lips again. This time, she tugs the berry into her mouth and bites half of it, smirking as he groans.

 

The fruit is cool and juicy, and she sighs feeling the juices slide down her throat. She can feel the droplets coating her lips, but before she can, she feels his tongue, warm and wet, swiping along her lips, licking the juice. She groans, her lips parting in expectation of a kiss. But other than sucking and nipping lightly at her bottom lip, Matt doesn't kiss her properly, chuckling as she makes a protesting noise at the back of her throat.

 

He drags the half eaten strawberry over her body, his tongue following the trail. She finally understands his command. He'll be the only one licking. She whimpers and tugs at her bonds. Nothing, and _noone_ relents.

 

She shivers as Matt circles her nipples lightly with the fruit, smearing them with the juice before licking it off. He doesn't spend much time over them- wraps his tongue around them, licking the juice, and with a touch of his lips, moves downwards still. She squirms beneath him, her abdominal muscles quivering as he brings the fruit to her navel and... _eats_ it- a filthy imitation of the  actual act. His tongue traces around the periphery, before dipping inside to clear off the juice. Blindfolded, she is only left with heightened senses and imagination, and Alex moans in response to his tongue and teeth moving over her navel.

 

S he gasps in anticipation, feeling his warm breath just above her sex. Matt only chuckles, kissing down her legs, his palm rubbing over her inner thighs, as she moves and protests against being deprived of the touch where she needs it.

 

He moves back again, but only slightly, and she wonders his next move. She has an idea or two, and wants to share them- tell him how and where she wants him, but he has ordered her to stay silent. And even though she knows there is no punishment involved, the fun is in waiting.

 

_But this is getting frustrating._

 

She opens her mouth to voice her thoughts, a gasp making its way through instead when he brings something wet- _wet and oh god so cold –_ to the tip of her breast, pressing it there without any warning. She struggles against the restraints, tugging and pulling at them as he rubs the piece of ice over her nipple. He keeps on for a while, and Alex has to bite her lip to contain the noises. She hisses when he switches places with the cube in his hands, pressing and rubbing it over her other nipple as his mouth engulfs the first one. The delicious contrast makes her see stars behind closed eyes, and she is sure she must be gushing like a faucet by now.

 

Alex lets out a moan, her head thrown back as Matt suckles at her breast, flicking his tongue over the rosy tip, teasing it into a hard nub. He squeezes and kneads her other breast with his palm, pressing the melting cube further into the soft flesh. He bites down on the nipple in his mouth, making Alex gasp loudly. The cuffs make a rattling sound against the wrought iron bed as she pulls at them. Matt laughs, moving to the other breast, his fingers now flicking and pinching the nipple he just abandoned. He repeats his motions again and again until her breasts are red and swollen, every breath coming out as a needy whimper.

 

She arches into his mouth- pushing him away or pushing into him, she doesn't know- barely repressing the scream that threatens to leave her throat when he brings another piece of ice- this time, pressing it over her clit. She squirms and squeaks as he moves it ever so slowly down her sex, teasing her lips. He circles her entrance with it, before sliding the piece of ice inside her.

 

Alex rolls her hips, her breath coming in short gasps, as he pushes two more such pieces inside her.

 

There are icy tingles all over her- _inside her-_ dancing up and down her spine as he teases her. Nibbles and bites all over her body, his one hand cupping her sex, palm pressing against her clit. A pressure so delicious. But never enough. The sensations are too much to bear. They hurt a bit, little stinging needles of pain and pleasure. All she wants is the pleasure to burst from within her, to consume her-

 

“No coming. Not yet.”

 

Oh god. She shudders feeling his teeth scraping over her hipbone, before he lightly blows over her swollen clit. _Oh god._ Matt laughs and she realises she has spoken the words out loud. He lightly runs a finger over her sex, tracing the lips. Her breath hitches in anticipation of the next move, hips bucking as he touches his tongue to her clit, but only barely.

 

She whinges as Matt moves away, sighing and moving a bit as he unlocks the restraints tying her legs to the bedposts. She tugs at the cuffs around her hands too, silently asking him to unlock them. But apart from brushing his lips against the chaffed skin of her wrists, Matt doesn't do anything to relieve them.

 

She rubs her thighs together to relieve some of the ache, gasping when he smacks his palm against her bottom. She feels his hand on the top of her thighs, just above her sex, and opens them wider to give him access.

 

“That's like a good girl.”

 

How much his words arouse her, she doesn't need to spell out- his fingers are now moving over sex. The ice has almost melted, and her insides feel as good as frozen. Matt probes lightly with his finger, warm digits creating a contrast inside her. She whines as he pulls his finger away,  shuddering as he moves them over her sex, his fingers rubbing along her lips, thumb moving over her clit in a circular motion. Again and again and again. It's maddening. She rolls her hips again, bucking into him. “Matt.”

 

He instantly moves his hand away. She whinges, her hips moving in search for his fingers.

 

He lightly taps against her clit- once, twice- before bringing his palm down in a stinging slap. “I said no words.” Alex jumps, a surprised gasp wrenched from her throat as he slaps her swollen nub twice more. She sobs, trying to roll away, but Matt holds her down as he alternates between flicking his finger over the bundle of nerves and slapping it.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he slides a finger inside her, gently massaging her inner walls. “So wet, Alex. So wet”, he introduces another finger, “This- all tied up, free for me to do as I wish- it excites you doesn't it. God, so sopping wet.”

 

She can't deny his words. Even through the stinging slaps over her helpless clit, she had felt herself grow wetter for him, every  crack sending her spiraling towards a mind shattering orgasm. She nods.

 

_He must have moved_ , she thinks as her hips move of their own accord, bucking into him as he blows over her clit, before touching it with the stiff tip of his tongue. He rolls his tongue around the swollen red bundle, soothing the sting left by his hands, before pulling it between his lips and sucking at it, his teeth grazing lightly over it. 

 

Alex lets out strangled noises, encouraging him to go further even as she tugs at her bonds repeatedly. Pulling her legs over his shoulder, Matt licks a long stripe over her labia, tugging them in his mouth and nibbling at them. She whimpers and grinds over his face as he stiffens his tongue, circling and probing her entrance, before delving inside her and mapping her inner walls with the lithe muscle.

 

Moving up, Matt once again focuses on her clit, licking and sucking at it, and he slides two fingers inside her. She gyrates beneath him, her hips rocking and rutting against his face as his fingers fuck her none too gently. Her fingers and toes curl in anticipation of an all consuming orgasm, and she twitches against him, her sex tightening over his fingers.

 

With one kiss against her clit, h e  withdraws again. 

 

_The bastard._

 

“I assure you, perfectly legitimate”, he laughs against her sex, sending tremors through her. She rocks once again to remind him of the task at hand, a whimper escaping her lips.

 

“Oh, no, Kingston. I want you to beg.”

 

If she could see him, she would have glared at him. For now, she moves her foot, blindly searching for- _oh yes._ She moves her toe up and down his length as he hisses. 

 

“Oh, you play dirty, Kingston.”

 

For the first time in a long while, Alex laughs- a low breathy voice as she teases him, the balls of her feet lightly pressing against him. Her smirk changes into squeals as he catches hold of her foot, tickling her sole. “Not yet, Kingston. Beg.”

 

He moves a long finger over her drenched folds, dipping inside her, dragging the moisture there up to her clit and teasing circles around it.

 

“Please, darling.”

 

Another flick over her clit. “Please what, Alex?”

 

“Please let me come.” She almost squeals. Without letting her finish her sentence, Matt surges forward, his finger and tongue moving inside her and above her in unison. He sucks and licks at her swollen clit with a fervor that's almost too much to bear. Her hips dance to his rhythm, moving frantically and pushing against his fingers. Everything inside her tightens, all her being focused on that tightly coiled sensation at the base of her spine, and she comes with a scream of his name as he curls his fingers inside her, his teeth grazing over her clit.

 

Alex blinks her eyes against the light as Matt pulls off her blindfold, smiling down at her. “Wow”, her breath comes out in pants, “that- that was great.”

 

“Yeah? And the finale is yet to _come_.”

 

The inflection on the last word makes her raise her eyebrow. “What-”, she groans as he rubs the tip of his cock over her  sex, nudging at her sensitised clit ,  humming as he continues teasing her. He repeats it again and again, and Alex whimpers, her hips bucking involuntarily.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Matt lowers his mouth to hers, finally kissing Alex as she moves beneath him, trying to get him inside her. He cants his lips over hers, sliding his tongue past them as she parts her lips. For a moment, his tongues is all she can focus on. Its warm slide over hers as it tangles and tugs at her tongue. His weight upon her, pressing her ever so lightly into the mattress feels good. She tries to bring her hands down to wrap them around him, both looking up as the cuffs rattle against the bedposts. Matt laughs before nipping at her lips, “Let's leave them on for a while, yeah?”

 

She pouts at him, a pleading noise at the back of her throat. Matt only kisses her once again, tugging the bottom lip jutting out in a pout between his teeth and worrying it, before moving away.

 

Alex watches him in silence as Matt looks down at her with glittering eyes. “You gotta beg, love.”

 

He rubs his cock over her slit once again, and Alex groans out the words, her head thrown back, “Please. Please, darling, I just need you inside me.”

 

The words almost become a chant on her lips as Matt lowers himself once again, placing open mouthed kisses against her throat. He spreads her legs wider before entering her in one hard thrust, groaning into her skin as her walls flutter around him, the heat clutching at him.

 

He stills for a moment, breathing through his nose, warm puffs of air over her throat. He slides out slowly,  _painfully slowly_ , hitching her legs over his waist, before pushing back again in a swift move. 

 

She arches against him, tightening her legs behind him as he presses her into the mattress, urging him to go faster. Her stomach muscles contract, her breasts bouncing as she moves against him, answering him thrust for thrust.  He growls, lowering himself on forearms, and begins pumping harder into her.

 

Alex shouts hoarsely, squealing and moaning as the coarse hair over his pubic bone rubs against her engorged clit when he grinds down against her.  She is still sensitive from his earlier ministrations, and his hard thrusts are bordering on painful, but there is a coil of pleasure winding tightly and tightly inside her with every stroke and it is all she cares about. Matt jerks his hips in a winding motion, his cock nudging at the sweet spot inside her, Alex clings to him with every fibre of her being, her face contorting in pleasure.

 

“Oh, god, darling, just- just-”, she scrabbles to find the words, every sense replaced by his thrusts. Matt tugs her earlobe between his lips, snaking a hand between them. Her eyes widen as she feels his fingers on her clit, rubbing and pinching the swollen nub until she comes with a hoarse shout of his name.

 

Groaning in her ears, Matt slides a hand under her bottom, pressing her closer and thrusting inside her with abandon. “Come for me, Alex. Come for me, again.”

 

He presses down on her, his thrusts short, uneven, quick in succession. She wants to tell him it's impossible. She is still too sensitive, and it is too soon-

 

Her body shudders as he presses his thumb against her clit once again- a little too hard, a little vicious- and sinks his teeth into her throat. The scream that tears through her throat surprises even her. The rhythmic clenching of her walls is enough to finish Matt off, and he comes inside her, her name a loud chant on his lips.

 

He collapses on top of her, both of them gasping for breath. Alex gently tugs at her bonds again, speechlessly indicating for him to untie her. Rolling off of her, Matt fumbles around for the key, brushing his lips over each wrist as he unlocks the cuffs. “ Alright?”

 

Alex nods, stretching languorously as she flexes her wrists before curling around him.

 

“Matt?”

 

He hums in response, his eyes drooping shut as the sleep beckons.

 

“How am I going to look at ice the same way again?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
